Take a Shot for You
by ShinigamiDeathscytheSan
Summary: Danny's clouded blue eyes opened halfway. “S-Sam… how could I… not protect… you?” he gasped, crimson blood leaking from the corner of his mouth."


**Hey everyone! i'm back from the dead! ... well back from constantly writing dead-end fics... lol anyways, heres my fic for DANNY PHANTOM DAY OF ANGST! whoo! **

**and following my tradition, this is a songfic too... its to 'Apologize' by timbaland. love this song. **

**and this i guess would be a DxS bashing fic... but dont get me wrong, i ship those two all the way. lol **

**ummm... there was something else i wanted to say... but i cant remember... but yeah, this is probably the last you're gonna see of me for a while... sorry! **

**oh yeah! i remembered. i dont really like how this came out, but i hope everyone likes it.**

**and last but not least! i dont own DP, DOA, or the song. **

* * *

Take a Shot for You

Sam sat at a small table in the corner of the tiny café, sipping her soda impatiently. She stared out the window next to her, waiting for her date to arrive. He had promised to be on time tonight, but he was already half an hour late.

Almost all of Sam and Danny's dates had been like this; her always promising herself that he would be on time for once, and him always showing up un-fashionably late and worn out from fighting. This nonsense had been going on for at least two months, and Sam had had enough.

'_Am I so unimportant that he can't even forget the ghost hunting for _one_ night?'_ she wondered with a frown, _'I'm sick of being treated like second best. If he wants me as his girlfriend, he better treat me like he does.'_ Sam reached into her bag, pulling out a small notepad and pen.

She scrawled down a quick note and then rolled the paper into a small cylinder. Wiping a tear from her eye, she took off the class ring he had given her and slipped the paper through it.

Standing, she headed over to the register and paid for her drink. She handed the waitress the note and ring, "Um, if a boy with blue eyes and black hair comes in here looking for me can you give him this?" she asked the older woman.

The waitress nodded, "Of course dear."

With that, Sam left the small café, the bell on the door ringing as it swung shut.

***

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I'm hearing what you say  
But I just can't make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait...  
You tell me that you're sorry  
Didn't think I'd turn around and say._

***

Only moments later, Danny arrived at the tiny café. Changing back to human form, he stepped in to the restaurant. He glanced around, not seeing Sam anywhere. Was she in the bathroom maybe?

"Excuse me?" Danny turned to see a waitress walking up to him, "Does this have any meaning to you?" she asked politely, holding out Sam's note.

Danny's eyes widened upon seeing the ring. "W-When did Sam leave?" he stammered, taking the note.

The woman glanced at the clock across the room, "About ten minutes ago I guess," she said with a shrug.

Danny muttered a small 'thank you' before turning and leaving the café.

"Poor kid," said the waitress, shaking her head.

***

_That it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late_

I'd take another chance, take a fall, take a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
But that's nothing new  
Yeah yeah

***

Danny walked down the sidewalk, gripping the note tightly. He walked to the end of the road and stopped at a bus stop. He sat down heavily in the bench and unraveled the note. He already knew what it said, but he couldn't believe that it was really happening. Taking a deep breath, he read the note, but had to read it several times before the words actually sunk in.

_Danny-_

_I'm sorry, but it's over. I can't take you being constantly late for our dates. It's just not fair to me that you are too busy fighting ghosts to spend any time with me. I know this city has to be protected, and you're the only one really capable, but all I ask is for you to spend a little more time with me and __**treat**__ me like a girlfriend, not a sidekick. Is that too much to ask? _

_Please don't call me, I don't want to talk._

_Sam_

Numbly, Danny folded up the note and stuffed it and the ring in his pocket. In a flash of white light, he took off towards home. He had to call Sam, even if she had told him not to.

***

Sam crashed onto her bed, curling up into a ball. She frowned, hearing her cell phone ring in her bag across the room. She curled up tighter, ignoring the ding of a missed call and beep of a voicemail a few moments later.

She hugged her pillow, crying into it silently. Sticking out her hand, she blindly searched for her stereo remote on her nightstand. Finally wrapping her fingers around the familiar plastic, she pushed play and turned up the volume all the way.

The mindless noise blasted on, numbing Sam's mind completely. She wasn't sure when she fell asleep, or that she even did…

***

Danny landed in his room and sat on the edge of his bed glumly. He dug his phone out of his pocket and dialed the first number on his speed dial. He knew she wouldn't answer, but he just had to call anyway. The phone rang a few times, the ring-back tone playing her favorite song. Eventually, he got through all the callback options and left his message.

Danny sighed, laying down on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. He'd thought about taking his anger out on some ghosts, but the fact was he wasn't angry. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling really, but he knew it was somewhere along the lines of guilt.

He put his hand over his eyes, "I'm so sorry Sam…"

***

_I loved you with a fire red, now it's turning blue  
And you say  
Sorry like the Angel Heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid_

***

Sam woke with a start, suddenly becoming aware of the screeching music around her. Yawning, she sat on the edge of the bed and turned off the noise. She glanced at her clock, seeing that it was just past eleven.

With a sigh, she stood and stretched. She crossed the messy room, knowing exactly where to step and not end up tripping. Finding her phone in her bag, she headed back over to the bed.

The phone beeped quietly as Sam opened up her voicemail. There was one message.

"_Hey Sam, it's me. Look, I'm really sorry about before. We really need to talk. I'll be at the park by the fountain tonight at midnight; I hope you can make it. I love you Sam. Bye."_

Sam sighed once more. She knew that tone; it was that same unsure tone from when she had asked him to hold the ring during the Disasteroid incident.

As much as she hated to, she knew it was only right to hear him out. As much as she wanted to desert him, she knew he'd never get over it. As much as she wished she had never met him, she knew how shitty each of their lives would be without each other…

Sam stood and walked to the bathroom, cussing under her breath as she tripped on a pile of clothes. She glared at the picture of Danny and her on the mirror as she fixed her hair.

A few moments later, Sam silently left her house. She walked silently down the street towards the park.

Taking the shortcut around the back of the park, she came out right by the water fountain. She glanced at her watch: 11:47 PM.

Looking up, Sam saw Danny sitting on the other side of the fountain, his head down and shoulders sagging. She took a few steps closer, sitting a few feet away from him.

She glanced at Danny, and saw that he was clutching her note in both hands. He hadn't even noticed her.

Turning back around, Sam cleared her throat, making her presence known.

Behind her, Danny visibly startled. He looked to the side, seeing Sam.

"Sam, I—" he started, but she cut him off, standing.

"Save it, Danny." She walked over to face him, "I only came here because it wouldn't have been fair to you if I didn't. It doesn't mean I'm giving you another chance." She looked away, wrapping her arms around her chest.

Danny stood, "Sam, I understand… just… I'm sorry. If you don't want to be my girlfriend anymore it's ok… but I don't now what I'd do without you… could we at least still be friends? I… I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you… I'm sorry…"

Sam continued to avert her eyes, "I don't know what I'd do with out you either, Danny. But… I can't trust you anymore. You…"

***

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
Woahooo woah_

***

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here. Out a bit past curfew are we?" said a malevolent voice from behind Sam.

The girl whirled to see Vlad walking up to them, surprisingly in human form.

Danny instantly ran in front of Sam protectively, transforming. "What do you want, Plasmius?" he spat.

"Honestly, why must you always use such cliché dialogue?" mocked Vlad.

Danny merely growled, not even noticing as his enemy pulled a small device from his pocket.

Without warning, Vlad tossed the tiny cube into the air. It instantly shot towards the ghost-boy, splitting into tiny, razor-sharp triangles.

"Danny! Look out!" cried Sam, but it was too late.

Danny let out a cry of pain as the device hit his chest. Instantly, a powerful shock flooded his body, reverting him to human form. He sank to his knees, falling to the side.

"Danny!" Sam went to kneel by his side, all hatred for the teen momentarily lost.

"Don't move, girl," ordered Vlad.

Sam glanced at Plasmius, seeing him pointing a gun at her.

"W-why…?" Sam gasped,

Vlad smirked, "Because, girl, it is my goal to make Daniel miserable, so that he comes crawling to me, begging for death. And in order to do so, I must remove you from the equation."

Without a moment's hesitation, Vlad fired the gun.

Sam stood stock-still, shocked.

"_Sam! NO!" _

***

_It's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah_

***

She stood there, eyes wide, waiting. But the bullet never hit her. She glanced down, seeing Danny lying on the ground a few feet in front of her. His white shirt was rapidly becoming stained with red.

In an instant, she was by his side, holding him gently in her lap. "Danny… why?" Sam whispered, tears leaking from her eyes.

Danny's clouded blue eyes opened halfway. "S-Sam… how could I… not protect… you?" he gasped, crimson blood leaking from the corner of his mouth. His whole body tensed as agony burnt through his chest. When it finally passed, he looked up at her, dull eyes pleading, "Sam… I'm so… sorry…"

Danny went limp in Sam's arms, his body completely still.

Sam started at him in disbelief, "N-no… it's too late, Danny…"

***

An insane smile spread across Vlad's face as he walked up to the two.

He placed the point of the gun at Sam's head, and pulled the trigger…

_I'm holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground..._

THE END

* * *

**please review! **

**and thanks everyone at the DOA club for making up this wonderful holiday!**


End file.
